1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for treating, particularly cleaning, a conveyor or transport belt, particularly a dry or wet screen belt or felt belt, of a machine for producing or manufacturing a web, particularly a paper or cardboard web. The device can include one or more nozzles that can be directed against the belt for the purpose of spraying the belt with a gaseous or liquid fluid.
2. Discussion of the Background Information
Devices for cleaning transport belts, such as the device which is disclosed in German Application No. 195 39 015, are known in the art. These devices are situated within a web producing machine, and are used particularly for cleaning fabric belts. These belts become dirty during the operation of the machine; contaminants such as fibers, binding materials, and other aggregates become worked into the stitches and pores of the belts.
To ensure that the transport belt functions properly, it needs to be cleaned. In the prior art it is known for a roll to be provided or associated with a conventional cleaning device, around which the transport belt is guided. The cleaning device is located at the entry area of the roll opening, or on a peripheral area of the roll, where the transport belt rests on the roll's surface. The cleaning device includes a cleaning nozzle that sprays one side of the transport belt with a cleaning agent.
It has been shown that in these instances the cleaning of the transport belt is not always satisfactory; particularly, the side of the transport belt that is not sprayed with the cleaning agent is insufficiently cleaned. This side of the transport belt exhibits unremoved contaminants that can adversely affect the production cycle of a web manufacturing machine. A further disadvantage is that cleaning solution and dirt penetrate the transport belt. Because of the increased moisture content of the transport belt, a rewetting of the web may occur; this can adversely affect the web's properties.